robinhoodfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Robin Hood, König der Vagabunden
Robin Hood, König der Vagabunden ist ein amerikanischer Abenteuerfilm aus dem Jahre 1938. Er gilt heute als Klassiker der Filmgeschichte und als eine der bedeutensten Robin Hood-Verfilmungen. In den Hauptrollen sind Errol Flynn, Olivia de Havilland, Basil Rathbone und Claude Rains zu sehen. Filmhistorische Bedeutung hat der Film durch die Verwendung des damals neuen Technicolors und Erich Wolfgang Korngolds Filmmusik, die als eine der besten in der Filmgeschichte gilt. Robin Hood, König der Vagabunden wurde für vier Oscars nominiert und erhielt davon drei, nur in der Kategorie Bester Film ging er leer aus. Zudem war der Film zum damaligen Zeitpunkt die teuerste Produktion von Warner Brothers überhaupt. Handlung thumb|right|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|right|300pxWir befinden uns im Jahre 1191: König Richard Löwenherz wird auf dem Rückweg vom Kreuzzug vom österreichischen König Leopold V. gefangengenommen. Sein machthungriger Bruder Prinz John sieht seine Chance gekommen und bemächtigt sich mit Hilfe anderer normannischer Adeliger der Herrschaft über England. Er erhöht die Steuern für die angelsächsischen Bauern. Das zusätzliche Geld ist angeblich für Richards Lösegeld bestimmt, doch tatsächlich füllt Prinz John damit seine eigene Kasse. Wegen der hohen Steuern verarmt die sächsische Bevölkerung. So wildert der Sachse Much im königlichen Forst, obwohl hierauf die Todesstrafe steht, damit er nicht Hunger erleiden muss. Als Johns mächtiger Freund und Berater Sir Guy von Gisbourne Much aufgreift, will er ihn töten. Erst der sächsische Adelige Robin von Locksley - genannt Robin Hood - kann Gisbourne verjagen und Much schließt sich Robin aus Dank an. Am Abend gibt Guy von Gisbourne ein Bankett im Schloss Nottingham mit Prinz John und anderen Adeligen, wo auch Robin Hood Thema ist. Gerade sagt John, dass man Robin töten müsse, als ... dieser in den Saal eintritt - mit dem Hirsch, den er im königlichen Wald erlegt hat! Als Prinz John verkündet, dass er solange Regent sei, bis sein Bruder zurückkehrt, sagt Robin diesem den Kampf an. Daraufhin versucht die Hofgarde Robin zu töten, was allerdings misslingt. Für seine Taten wird Robin für vogelfrei erklärt und ihm werden Adelstitel und Besitz abgenommen. Robin zieht sich mit seinem treuen Freund Will Scarlet in den Sherwood Forest zurück. Hier trifft er den starken Little John, gegen den er mehr aus Spaß einen Stabkampf bestreitet und ihn so als Freund gewinnt. Der raufwütige Mönch Friar Tuck soll ihn durch einen Bach tragen, wehrt sich aber erfolgreich. So wird er der geistige Beistand der Gruppe. Robin sammelt eine rasch größer werdende Anzahl von gepeinigten Sachsen um sich. Obwohl Widerstand oftmals auch Tod bedeutete, nehmen Robin und seiner Männer den Kampf gegen Prinz Johns Schreckensherrschaft auf und überfallen die normannischen Anhänger Prinz Johns. Unter anderem werden John unterstützende Adelige und Kirchenmänner überfallen. Sir Guy von Gisbourne begleitet eines Tages zusammen mit dem ängstlichen Sheriff von Nottingham sowie der schönen Jungfer Lady Marian Fitzwalter, einem Mündel König Richards, eine Ladung mit Steuergeldern. Auch sie werden überfallen und in den Sherwood Forest verschleppt, wo es ein Bankett gibt und den Normannen ihre prunkvollen Kleider abgenommen werden. Er nutzt er die Gelegenheit, Marian die Augen über die wahren Zusammenhänge bei Hofe zu öffnen und beide kommen sich näher. Dabei hat Gisbourne ebenfalls schon ein Auge auf Marian geworfen. Schließlich lässt er alle Normannen gehen. Durch eine List des Sheriffs von Nottingham wird Robin als bester Bogenschütze des Landes - der er nun mal ist - zu einem Bogenschützenturnier gelockt. Als er dieses gewinnt, wird er festgenommen und von Guy zum Tode verurteilt. Durch die Initiative von Marian sowie Robins Kameraden gelingt ihm vor der Hinrichtung die Flucht. Robin und Marian werden ein Paar und sie versorgt von nun an Robin mit wichtigen Informationen vom Hof Prinz Johns. Robin hat die Beute seines Überfalles jedoch schon nach Österreich weitergeleitet, sodass Richard und einige Kreuzritter nach England zurückkehren. In dem Wirtshaus Kent Road Tavern treffen sie auf den selbstgerechten Bischof von Blackcanons, der umgehend Prinz John informiert, dass sein Bruder zurück in England ist. Prinz John schickt den Soldaten Dickon Malbete weg, um Richard zu töten. Marian hat die Intrige allerdings belauscht und wird bei dem Versuch, Robin eine diesbezügliche Nachricht zukommen zu lassen, von Gisbourne gefangengenommen. Weil sie zu Robin hält, verurteilt Prinz John sie zum Tode. Marians Dinerin Bess kann jedoch in ihrem Namen die Botschaft überbringen. Much, der inzwischen ein Paar mit Bess bildet, gelingt es nach einem hartem Kampf Dickon auszuschalten, bevor dieser auf Richard trifft. Im Glauben, Richard sei tot, will sich Prinz John nun in der Burg Nottingham zum König krönen lassen. Mittlerweile trifft Robin im Wald auf den zurückgekehrten König Richard und beide beschließen, sich gemeinsam Zutritt in die Burg zu verschaffen. Der Bischof von Blackcanons, der Prinz John zum König krönen soll, versteckt Robin und seine Anhänger nach einigen Drohungen in der Krönungsprozession, sodass sie unbehelligt ins Schloss kommen. Robin und seine Männer nehmen mit Richards Kreuzrittern den Kampf gegen Prinz Johns Gefolgsleute auf. Robin gelingt es, seinen großen Widersacher Guy von Gisbourne nach einem langen Fechtduell zu töten. Dann befreit er Lady Marian aus den Kerkern. Irgendwann ergeben sich Prinz John und seine Gefolgsleute. Prinz John wird zusammen mit seinen Gefolgsleuten ins Exil verbannt. Robin und seine Anhänger gelten nicht mehr als vogelfrei und Robin erlangt seine Ländereien wieder. Der König gibt ihm Marian zur Frau. Robin verlässt, an seiner Seite Marian, das Schloss mit den Worten: „Mögen mich alle eure Befehle so glücklich machen wie dieser.“ Figuren, Gruppen und Orte Figuren * Errol Flynn als Sir Robin of Locksley / Robin Hood * Olivia de Havilland als Lady Marian Fitzwalter * Basil Rathbone als Sir Guy of Gisbourne * Claude Rains als Prinz John * Patric Knowles als Will Scarlet * Eugene Pallette als Bruder Dick (Friar Tuck) * Alan Hale als Kleiner John (Little John) * Herbert Mundin als Much, der Müllerssohn * Melville Cooper als Sheriff von Nottingham * Ian Hunter als König Richard Löwenherz * Una O'Connor als Bess, Marians Dienerin * Montagu Love als Bischof von Blackcanons * Harry Cording als Dickon Malbete * Lionel Belmore als Meister Prim, Wirt im Sarrazinerkopf * Ivan F. Simpson als Wirt der Kent Road Tavern * Holmes Herbert als Schiedsrichter der Bogenschützen * Reginald Sheffield als Ansager der Bogenschützen * Howard Hill als Owen the Welshman, Robins Rivale Personengruppen * Normannische Adelige * Hofgarde * Geächtete * Sachsen * Normannen Orte * Schloss Nottingham - die Burg * Sherwood Forest - der Wald * Stadt Nottingham * Sarrazinerkopf - Wirtshaus * Kent Road Tavern - Wirtshaus * Bogenschützenplatz - Ort des Bogenschützenturniers Hintergründe thumb|200px|left|Patric Knowles, Herbert Mundin und Errol Flynn in "The Adventures of Robin Hood" * Robin Hood zählt zu den ersten Farbfilmen der Filmgeschichte. Die Farbe wird durch das sogenannte Technicolor-Verfahren ermöglicht. Nur ein Jahr zuvor hatte der Farbfilm mit dem Zeichentrickfilm Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge von Disney seinen Durchbruch erhalten. Tatsächlich war Robin Hood wohl die erste Nicht-Zeichentrick-Verfilmung in Farbe, die an der Kinokasse Erfolg hatte. Alle elf existierenden Technicolor-Kameras wurden für den Film eingesetzt. Nach jedem Produktionstag mussten sie an die Firma zurückgegeben und am nächsten Tag wieder abgeholt werden * Der Film kostete 2 Millionen US-Dollar (auf die heutige Zeit umgerechnet rund 30 Millionen Dollar), was heutzutage nach sehr wenig klingt. Allerdings war es damals der teuerste Film des Jahres sowie der teuerste Film von Warner Brothers bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Der Film spielte vier Millionen Dollar ein - bei Kinopreisen von rund 50 Cent. * Der Dreh des Filmes war recht kompliziert: das Drehbuch war zu Drehbeginn noch nicht fertig, einige Actionsequenzen funktionierten recht mühsam, sodass die Kosten des Filmes sich erhöhten. Der erste Regisseur William Keighley wurde daraufhin entlassen, und Michael Curtiz übernahm sein Amt. * Die technische Umsetzung war für die damalige Zeit sehr fortschrittlich, aber auch äußerst aufwendig. Der Kunstschütze Howard Hill - der damals zu den besten Bogenschützen der Welt zählte - spaltete tatsächlich (ohne Trickaufnahme), als Double für Errol Flynn, den Pfeil mit einem Schuss. Die mit einem Pfeil getroffenen Darstellertrugen nur einen Eisenpanzer über ihrer Brust, daher durfte nur Howard Hill die Pfeile abschießen. Für das Risiko bekamen sie 150 US-Dollar pro Schuss. * Die berühmteste Szene ist wohl das Fechtduell zwischen Errol Flynn als Robin sowie Basil Rathbone als Guy). Es beeinflusst bis heute andere Filmduelle. Angeblich sollen Flynn und Rathbone im Gegensatz zu heutigen Schauspielern den Großteil des Duells ausgefechtet haben. Nur die gefährlichen Szenen wurden Stuntmännern überlassen, so brach sich Rathbones Stuntman den Arm bei Gisbourthumb|200px|left|Basil Rathbone (l.) und Errol Flynn in "The Adventures of Robin Hood"nes Sturz. Basil Rathbone galt damals als bester Fechter in Hollywood. sodass er seine Filmgegner wie Flynn eigentlich mit Leichtigkeit hätte schlagen können. Da er allerdings fast nur Schurken spielte, verlor er bis auf den Film Romeo und Julia ''alle Filmfechtduelle. * Die Schauspieler hatten fast alle schon einmal miteinander gespielt. Olivia de Havilland und Flynn traten in sieben Filmen miteinander auf, Flynn und Patric Knowles in fünf, Flynn und Alan Hale in dreizehn. Außerdem drehte Regisseur Curtiz zehn Filme mit Flynn. Zwar kennt man heute die meisten Schauspieler nicht mehr, doch zu ihrer Zeit war es eine absoulute Starbesetzung, in der viele beliebte Schauspieler mitspielten. Seit einigen Jahren ist Olivia de Havilland die einzige noch lebende Schauspielerin des Filmes.thumb|300px * Die schlimmen Taten von Prinz John und seinen Gefolgsleuten werden nur in wenigen Szenen gezeigt und sonst nur angedeutet. Auch werden schlechte Seiten des Mittelalters wie zum Beispiel die Pest nicht angeschnitten. Der Grund dafür liegt wohl im sogenannten ''Hays Code, der bis in die 1960er-Jahre zu gewaltsame Szenen verboten hat. Auch Liebeszenen waren davon eingeschlossen, so kommt es höchstens zu Küssen zwischen Marian und Robin. * Robins Männer tragen im Film Strumpfhosen, was Mel Brooks mit dem Titel seiner Parodie Robin Hood - Helden in Strumpfhosen ''veralberte. Tatsächlich gehört der Film jedoch zu Mel Brooks Lieblingsfilmen. * Die Filmmusik wurde durch den österreichischen Starkomponisten Erich Wolfgang Korngold gemacht. Damals erhielt sie den Oscar als beste Filmmusik und ist heute sehr berühmt, das amerikanische Institut für Film wählte sie zum Beispiel vor einigen Jahren auf Platz 11 der besten Filmmusiken aller Zeiten. * Bei der Oscarverleihung des Jahres 1939 erhielt der Film drei Preise: Korngold für die beste Filmmusik, Ralph Dawson für den besten Filmschnitt sowie für Carl Jules Weyls Szenenbild. Nur in der Kategorie ''Bester Film, für die der Film ebenfalls nominiert war, ging man leer aus. Robin Hood, König der Vagabunden ist bis heute der einzige Robin-Hood-Film, der jemals einen Oscar gewann. thumb|right|335 px Rezeption * Andrew James Johnston schrieb in seinem Buch Robin Hood. Geschichte einer Legende (2013), dass es sich hierbei um die bedeutenste Verfilmung handlen würde. Sie bestimmte laut ihm über Jahrzehnte hinweg das Bild Robins im kulturellen Bewusstsein der Welt. Der Film erwies sich laut Johnston als so dominant, dass bis Robin und Marian mit Sean Connery und Audrey Hepburn aus dem Jahre 1976 keine bedeutende Verfilmung mehr gab und kein Star sich mehr an die Rolle des Robin herantraute. Tatsächlich würde der Film bis heute neue Verfilmungen beeinflussen, so müssten sich bis heute neue Robin-Hood-Filme an Robin Hood, König der Vagabunden ''messen lassen und versuchen, sich von ihm abgrenzen. * Die Berliner Morgenpost schrieb 2010, dass der Film immer noch als der definitive Robin-Hood-Film gelten würde. "Das romantisch verklärte Bild, das wir von dem Beschützer der Witwen und Waisen haben, nährt sich weniger aus den vielen jahrhundertealten Legenden als aus diesem noch heute Standard setzenden Film." * Der Motion Picture Guide schreibt zu diesem Film: „Zweifellos der beste Abenteuerfilm, der je produziert wurde. Eine Augenweide, eine Stimulanz für Herz und Geist. Ein Meisterwerk.“ * „Ein prächtiges Abenteuergarn, mitreißend opernhaft in der Gestaltung, mit flotten Action-Höhepunkten, feinem komödiantischen Gleichgewicht und allseits prägnantem Spiel. Historisch bemerkenswert wegen der Verwendung des frühen Drei-Farben-Technicolor-Systems, außerdem für die überzeugende Wiedererschaffung Großbritanniens in Kalifornien.” Aus dem ''Halliwell’s Film & Video Guide 2000, der die Höchstwertung für den Film vergibt. * „Nicht nur für Kinder dürfte dieses Ausgrabung aus dem Hollywood der 30er Jahre eine vergnügliche Unterhaltung bieten: der Film gehört zu den glanzvollsten, spannendsten und humorvollsten Mantel- und Degenfilmen, die Hollywood hervorgebracht hat.” – Süddeutsche Zeitung, München * Der amerikanische Starkritiker Roger Ebert (+2013) hat den Film in seine Liste der besten Filme aller Zeiten aufgenommen. Der Film sei mit grandioser Unschuldigkeit und atemberaubender Kunst gemacht worden. In den heutigen, zynischen Tagen, wo Helden höchstens als düster präsentiert werden dürften, sei dieser Film ein ewiger Schatz der Tapferkeit und Romantik. Die Technicolor-Farben seien so reichhaltig eingesetzt worden, dass selbst heutige Filme damit nicht konkurrieren könnten. Auch sämtliche Darsteller des Filmes - besonders Errol Flynn in der Titelrolle - würden überzeugen, Ebert lobt insbesondere, dass auch den Nebenrollen viel Platz im Film eingeräumt wurde, was für Abwechslung sorgen würde. Die Actionsequenzen seien gerade deshalb spannend, weil sie (im Gegensatz zu heutigen Filmen) realistisch sind. Der Film sei zwar einfach gestrickt, doch gerade dies würde ihn gelungen machen: The ideal hero must do good, defeat evil, have a good time and win the girl. "The Adventures of Robin Hood" is like a textbook on how to get that right. DVD und Fernsehen * DVD zum Film auf Amazon * Die DVD ist zwar gut aber sehr teuer. Der Film läuft immer noch regelmäßig an Festtagen im Fernsehen, zum Beispiel Weihnachten 2013 auf RTL (womit er damit wohl der älteste je auf RTL ausgestrahlte Film ist ...) Bildergalerie Robin Hood König der Vagabunden.PNG|ROBIN HOOD, KÖNIG DER VAGABUNDEN (USA 1938) Dickon Much Guy.PNG|Much wird von Guy gefangengenommen, da er gewildert hat Tor Nottingham.PNG|Das Tor von Schloss Nottingham Hof Nottingham.PNG|Der Schlosshof von Schloss Nottingham Fest Nottingham.PNG|Gisbournes Bankett im Schloss Nottingham Nottingham4.png|Außenansicht von Schloss Nottingham Stadt1.png|Die Stadt Nottingham Normannische Adelige.png|Beratungen im Schloss Nottingham zu Thema "Robin Hood" Will Little John Prim.png Prinz John4.PNG Prinz John3.PNG Prinz John2.PNG Prince John.PNG Sheriff Bodyguard.PNG John Marian.PNG Sarrazinerkopf2.png Sarrazinerkopf.png Wirt der KRT.png Kent Road Tavern2.png Marian Robin4.PNG Marian2.PNG Marian Robin3.PNG Marian Guy Robin.PNG Lady Marian3.PNG Lady Marian2.PNG Lady Marian.PNG Guy Marian2.PNG Guy Marian.PNG Guy Marian Sheriff.PNG Guy Marian John.PNG Bess Marian2.PNG Bess Marian.PNG Dickon.png Kategorie:Kinofilme Kategorie:Film